Love, And Loss
by haljordan84
Summary: Not too good at these. This is a story of a possible future I thought up.


Umm, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm not the best at this stuff. This is mainly a story about what happens to Chloe, and a little part of Clark's life that I came up with. This isn't necessarily what I think should happen, but the idea popped into my head one day, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Only the story idea is mine, everything else belongs to, in no particular order: DC Comics, Miller and Gough, and AOL Time Warner. And maybe some other people I missed.  
  
Without further adieu:  
  
Clark Kent stared out the large window overlooking the balcony. He used it nearly every night to leave the apartment he shared with his wife. Always, at around twelve thirty, he would open the two glass doors and step out onto the balcony. And then, he would lift off into the cold night air and fly away. Often when he had a problem though, he would stare out that window. Tonight, it was a nightmare. THE NIGHTMARE. The same one he'd been having since that day ten years ago.  
  
****Ten Years Earlier****  
  
Clark Kent was sitting in the Talon. Graduation was coming up in a few weeks. He was excited. Prom was in just a few days, and Lana was his date. They were just friends now, but that was okay with him. He had come to realize in the last few years, that he didn't love Lana like he thought he did. He loved her more like a sister. They were close friends, and nothing would ever change that. It had taken awhile to get there though. He remembered her freaking out when he had told her he was an alien.  
They were sitting under a tree in Schuster's field. He had been rehearsing this for weeks. He knew he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't quite sure how. It was just after dusk when Lana rode up on Donatello.  
  
****Six Months Earlier****  
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here", Lana said.  
Clark stood up to his full height of 6'3". He looked down on the petite girl. "Well, we did have a date." He smiled at her. She just melted on the inside.  
"So, you said you had something to tell me. I take it, it's important."  
Clark started pacing nervously. He had no idea where he wanted to begin. All the times he practiced weren't helping him now. He decided, right then, that the best way to tell her, was to show her.  
"You trust me, right Lana?"  
"With my life", answered the dark haired beauty.  
"Then hold on." He picked her up in his arms. They were strong arms. The kind a boy got from working his entire life on a farm. Lana noticed the firm biceps bulge ever so slightly from Clark's exertion of strength. And before she knew what was happening, they were in the air, high in the air.  
Clark shot up like a rocket. They were almost a thousand feet in the air before he stopped their ascent. Then he started off forward.  
Lana gasped, wondering how this was possible. Then she had flashes, Clark in the twister, Clark at the Talon, Clark in metropolis on their class trip, Clark everywhere else when there was someone in danger. Clark was always there when someone got in trouble, and needed help. Clark was always there when someone was in pain or hurt. And Clark always took that pain away. He always made anyone feel completely safe. And she realized at that moment that Clark was special. Maybe he was a meteor freak, maybe he was a something else, but whatever he was, he was there to help. To be a hero. No, a superhero. Clark was going to be the hope of the world. Clark was going to make things better for everyone. Clark was going to change the world like no one else could.  
"How are you doing this", she gasped out. They were flying over the Kent family farm, over her old house, over the main street, the high school, and towards the skyline of Metropolis.  
He was weaving them through the tall skyscrapers, sometimes dipping down and rising back up. Then once through the city he shot them skyward once more, straight towards the stars. He broke through the clouds and stopped. Keeping them hovering in the air, he stared into her chocolate colored eyes. He reached up and cupped his hand to her cheek.  
"Lana, I'm different. I'm not even human. I came to Earth a long time ago."  
"Clark", she interrupted, "it doesn't matter where you came from."  
"During the meteor shower", he interrupted her this time. The pain in his eyes was only over shadowed by the look of confusion and terror on Lana's face.  
"What!? The meteor shower? What do you mean?"  
"I came down with the meteors. My spaceship landed outside Smallville, the meteors are part of my home planet. Lana I."  
"Get away from me. GET ME DOWN", she screamed.  
Clark's heart snapped at the sound of Lana's frantic yells. This was the exact reaction he was hoping against. She thought he killed her parents. She just confirmed his worst fears. Clark just turned and headed back toward Smallville as fast as he dared. He arrived in only a few minutes, but that wasn't fast enough. Lana wriggled out of his arms almost ten feet above the ground. He caught her, and set her down as gently as possible. Then she turned and slapped him.  
Clark wasn't thinking, and didn't even notice the slap, but Lana did. She was trying to hit him, hurt him. She slapped him with everything in her, and she had the broken hand to prove it. She screamed out in pain.  
Clark looked and started to stammer out an apology.  
"Lana, I."  
"Get away from me you freak. You killed the only family I thought I had. I never want to see you again. Get AWAY!"  
Each word bit a small piece out of Clark's soul. Those arctic Blue eyes lost that familiar shimmer of hope, and his body seemed to actually grow smaller. Almost like Clark was dying. He didn't know what to say or think. After a second, the longest second of his life, he shot into the air, many times faster than a speeding bullet.  
  
TBC.  
  
That's it for now. Most of this story is gonna be flashbacks and stuff, but some of it will take place in the future, after Clark is Superman. Let me know what you guys think, and let me know if I should go on or not. I already have a kind of sequel in the works, about Clark's world traveling adventures. So, give me some feedback. 


End file.
